A Lot Like Love
by Jerrie M Berrie
Summary: Takes Place when Yoruichi and Urahara were in their mid teens. Yoruichi starts to realize that she has feelings for Kiskue Urahara. Rated T for suggestive content and possible language in later chapters. I do Plan to write more
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I'm planning on writing more if this gets some good feedback! I really enjoyed writing it, but I have terrible spelling and grammar so if there is anything that needs fixing please let me know! Thanks!

**Chapter 1, Now or Never:**

Looking around their secret underground training arena had brought back so many memories of early childhood for Kisuke Urahara, and Yoruichi Shihouin. They fondly recalled playing shinigami together, going in the hot springs together, not to mention sneaking out in the dead if night just to spend hours training, and talking together. They were the best of friends, completely inseparable, but recently they had lost that playful demeanor. For now as they could see their childish figures slowly changing into those of young adults Yoruichi Shihouin, and Kiskue Urahara began to have different ways of spending time in the underground arena.

A couple of months ago the 15 year olds stole six cases of sake from Yoruichi's kitchen, and smuggled the lot down to the arena, along with enough food to feed a small country and more than a lifetimes supply of milk. Yoruichi managed to get her hands on magazines from the world if the living, she found a few she thought Urahara would especially enjoy along with others that didn't really mean much to her, but she thought she should get them anyway. They also took a record player and some records down the arena; they were stolen from the fifth division captain, Captain Shinji Hirako, who had taken them while he was last in the human world. Slowly they turned there little private arena into the only place where they were treated like real adults.

One day, when they were hanging out in their arena, Yoruichi began to see Kiskue in a new light. After eating enough rice to make a normal person puke she had chugged about a half gallon of milk, opened a random magazine and popped a piece of gum into her mouth. She had originally just planned to look at all the humans in the magazine, but she was bored so she decided to take a 'how to know if your more than just friends' quiz, and her relationship with Kiskue Urahara had fallen into the 'a lot like love' category. Now that she began to think about it, they did spend all there time together, and lately when ever they made eye contact Yoruichi felt a stirring in her stomach, and a faint blush creep onto her cheeks. This was most unlike her; Yoruichi never blushed no matter what. She was the girl who won all the belching contests and beat up all the boys. Things had definitely changed for Yoruichi, and she was very unsure about what she should do.

"Hey Yoruichi! Wanna stop popping your gum so loudly?" Urahara quickly opened his green fan to use as a shield against the pink sticky bullet zooming towards his head. "This was my favorite fan, and now alas it's ruined." He said feigning devastation.

"Lighten up buzz kill!" Yoruichi said with her usual loud barking laugh, Urahara's outburst had torn her out of her reverie.

"Buzz? There's hardly even a hum, I'm so bored I could die!" said Kiskue with a groan!

"Your board?! At least you have an interesting magazine to look at," she said while eyeing his numinous issues of Hustler. Getting no response from Kiskue, who was now intently studying the centerfold, Yoruichi used her newly perfected shunpo to quickly cross the room and grab Kiskue's hat off is head. Without even blinking Urahara was on his feet, one hand on his zanpakuto, the other on his bare head, the magazine long forgotten.

"You know this means war don't you?"

"You never could beat me before, and that'll teach you not to ignore me again!" Booth grinning they started to attack. At first they took it lightly, not putting their full strength into their attacks, but as the battle continued Yoruichi's began to feel her competitiveness flow into her fighting. Yoruichi's skill matched Urahara's, but she was faster than him. Yoruichi split a massive boulder in two, creating a wall behind her. Quickly summer salting over Kiskue's head she cornered her still in full on battle mode. He met her blow for blow blocking most her attacks, but she knew there was no way Kiskue was winning. Suddenly she saw an opening, when she kicked in the wall beside him Kiskue bent forward so as not to be hit by the falling rubble, Yoruichi took her chance and tackled Kiskue, pinning him to the ground with his hands above his head. Both teenagers stayed there not moving, trying to catch their breath. Looking down into Kiskue's blue green eyes, Yoruichi came to a conclusion; it's now or never. She inhaled deeply and kissed Kiskue Urahara on the lips.


	2. More Than Friends

**Chapter 2, More Than Friends:**

When she kissed him Kiskue reacted as if to push her away. He had always thought Yoruichi very pretty, and as the years went by he saw her mature into a very, very attractive girl, but he never really thought they would get together. They had talked about sexual things, but it was always about themselves with another person, never about the two of them together. He had on occasion fantasized about her but he would quickly try to think of a different girl. However lately it had been harder for Urahara to think of a different girl, it was incredibly difficult to get Yoruichi off his mind. So when Yoruichi kissed him, Kiskue was startled. He was so surprised he pushed her away. When Urahara looked at her all he wanted to do was kiss her again. When he thought about it he realized that maybe their relationship had become something more flirtatious. Lately she had been very rough with him when they were training, and she had taken every opportunity to make physical contact with him other times too. She would kick him and punch him, and yell at him more than usual. He guessed that this must be her way of showing affection. As he thought back Kiskue knew that he had wanted to kiss her for a very long time, but he hadn't been brave enough to admit it to himself. So he took her face in his hands, and with a devilish grin, sucked her back into a kiss.

This wasn't her first kiss, nor his, but there was something different about it. As soon as they started kissing everything sped up. Their lips met again and again. Urahara sucking on her bottom lip, and tickling the roof of mouth with his tongue, and her teeth sometimes lightly biting his lip or tip of his tongue. Gently pulling away Urahara looked into Yoruichi's eyes. Lightly laughing Yoruichi pushed him down and grabbed his hands, moving them above his head again. Their kiss became more intense and soon she was overwhelmed by the kiss and released his hands. Once Urahara's hands became free he moved them up and down her torso, then finally to her lower back. He tried to untie her shirt, but was met with her knee pushing his hand away. Perplexed He pulled away from Yoruichi's face, her lips were swollen and her cheeks flushed. He assumed he looked somewhat the same.

"Yo-Yoruichi," said Urahara catching his breath. "What's the problem?"

"No problem! Just slow it down a bit grab hands," she said with smirk. Reassured, Urahara pulled her back into him, this time kissing her more gently and sucking on her bottom lip. Her hands went immediately to his face holding it to hers Yoruichi caressed his lips and teeth with her tongue. Kiskue held her waist in one hand and griped the back of her head with the other.

Soon growing tired of the distance between them, Urahara pulled them into a sitting position, took his hands off Yoruichi's face, placed them on her hips and positioned her so that she was sitting across his lap. Quickly Yoruichi lifted one of her legs so that she was straddling him. Urahara chuckled as Yoruichi whispered,

"Forget what I said go as fast as you want." Slowly Urahara stood up holding her long purple ponytail tightly in one hand, while moving his other hand down her back, past her hips and under her, lifting her up. Still kissing, Urahara moved them to a more comfortable area, placing Yoruichi beneath him. As Yoruichi's back hit the ground, she broke their kiss. Looking into Kiskue's eyes she raised one eyebrow and smirked. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She knew that she would like it, but she hadn't anticipated how much she would like it. Kissing him made her feel so hot! There was no other way to describe it. She wanted more of him, much more.

"Well this escalated quickly," said Urahara as Yoruichi was untying his green kimono. She smiled greedily as she looked at his muscular chest. Sliding off the rest of his kimono, Kiskue began to slowly untie Yoruichi's top, while kissing her all the way from her ear, to her collarbone. Once her top was undone, just slightly, Urahara left it alone and moved Yoruichi's legs to make two 90° angles around his hips. Urahara stopped for a moment, he was thinking about how just yesterday this situation would never have occurred to either of them. In fact he was thinking about how deliciously bad it felt to be doing _this_ with Yoruichi, his best friend. Yes this was definitely wrong, but it felt so good. Just thinking about how wrong it was, to make Yoruichi's core heat up with excitement, made him want her more. He laughed and wiped his mouth; Yoruichi pulled his face back to hers and kissed him deeply, throwing her arms around his neck and locking him to her with her legs wrapped around him.

Kissing him passionately Yoruichi could feel him harden with her hips so close to his. This only made her kiss him harder. She began to move her hips with the motion feeling herself heat up as she did. Immediately noticing her change one of Kiskue's hands wove itself in Yoruichi's purple hair, while the other went to massage one of her breasts. Moving down from her breasts, Urahara felt her warmth intensify as he began to move his hand. Yoruichi began to move her hips faster than before. Soon she couldn't stand if anymore. She knew he was playing with her patience, or lack there of, but she didn't care, she wanted him, and he wasn't giving himself to her.

"Hey Kiskue?" She said with sarcastic sweetness.

"Yes?" He smirked as he answered, already anticipating her question.

"Are you gonna fuck me?" She said irritably.

"I was planning on it," Kiskue said with a laugh knowing she was growing impatient.

"Will you hurry it up already?!" She growled through her teeth. Obligingly Urahara roughly yanked down her black leggings, with a laugh. Moving his head down to her chest, long enough to take one of her breasts in his mouth, and then moving down to her navel. Slowly planting kisses in a line down to the top of her underwear. Taking the top band of her panties in his teeth he peeled them off her as she watched with a smirk on her face. He began to gently place kisses on her thighs, deliberately going slowly just to piss off Yoruichi. It worked. Yoruichi grabbed a tuft of his blonde hair in her fist and drew him closer to her. He loved to irritate her, and as she succumbed to his kisses, he laughed.


End file.
